The present invention relates to message queues. In particular, the present invention relates to generation of Websphere message queue scripts for queue managers in a message queue environment.
Message queuing is a technology which enables inter process communication or inter thread communication within the same process. Websphere® Message Queue™ (WMQ), also referred to as Websphere® MQ™, is a family of network communication products that enables communication between a plurality of processes or applications across different platforms, for example Windows and Linux. WMQ enables applications to communicate through WMQ objects that need to be defined on queue managers in the message queue environment. When applications need to communicate with each other, the applications connect to the queue managers and communicate through the WMQ objects defined on the queue managers. Examples of WMQ objects include queues, channels and namelists.
Currently, WMQ objects are defined manually on a queue manager by executing Message Queue Script (MQSC) commands on the queue manager. The attributes corresponding to the WMQ objects need to be specified using a runmqsc interface in order to define or modify the WMQ objects on a single queue manager. Alternatively, a script file containing MQSC commands may be created manually. The script file is executed on the queue manager through the runmqsc command interface.
However, creation of WMQ objects through the runmqsc interface involves manual effort and is time consuming. Further, fallback scripts need to be generated manually to undo the modifications. Similarly, the queue repositories for clustered object definitions need to be specified manually for every queue manager while creating WMQ objects on the queue manager. Thus, due to the involvement of manual intervention, most of the above mentioned processes become error-prone and too cumbersome to handle.
In light of the above discussion, there is a need for a method and system for automatically generating message queue scripts for queue managers. Further, there is a need to automatically link queue managers with the repositories for clustered object definitions.